1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a therapeutic aqueous composition containing an hexahydro-5-pyrimidinamine compound and a polyalkoxylated fatty alcohol, together with a salification compound. The therapeutic composition has antimicrobial and/or antiseptic efficacy and may take the form of either an oral topical or non-oral topical composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hexahydro-5-pyrimidinamine compounds (5-amino-hexahydro-pyrimidine), such as hexetidine (1,3-bis(2-ethylhexyl) hexahydro-5-methyl-5-pyrimidinamine), are well known in the art for their broad spectrum antimicrobial activity and their antiseptic activity. These hexahydro-5-pyrimidinamine compounds are used in aqueous-based compositions for topical application to treat skin and body cavity infections. For example, these antimicrobial and/or antiseptic compositions are used in the treatment of oral infections such as gingivitis, sore throat, oral ulcers, periodontal disease, and for the control of mouth odor, and in the treatment of other topical infections such as cervical vaginal infections, ear infections, nasal pharyngitis, and epidermal phytoses.
Hexetidine, however, has long been known to lack stability. The hexahydro-5-pyrimidinamine ring system in hexetidine can be cleaved thermally and hydrolytically to produce the open-chain compound triamine and the condensed bicyclic heterocycle hexedine, see G. Satzinger et al., Analytical Profiles of Drug Substances, 7, pp. 277-295, Academic Press, 1978. Therefore, the stability of hexetidine is uncertain.
WO-A-9209283 discloses that the stability of hexetidine compositions has been improved through the use of aqueous buffer solutions in conjunction with an anionic surfactant. Examples of these surfactants include POE sorbitan fatty acid esters (e.g. of the Tween(copyright) series) and POE castor oil derivatives. These compositions however suffer from some drawbacks. The solubilization of hexetidine is achieved thanks to the surfactant, but high amounts of surfactant may inhibit the antimicrobial activity of hexetidine. Also, the stability is still not sufficient for all intended applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,198 discloses a dentifrice composition which contains a foam producing amount of a nonionic surfactant and hexetidine. The nonionic surfactant is an ethoxylated adduct of a C-15 or C-16 fatty alcohol. These compositions however do not contain a major proportion of water and do not contain the hexetidine compound under a solubilized form (i.e. as salt form). The ethoxylated adduct of a C-15 or C-16 fatty alcohol would thus not appear as a useful candidate for solubilizing hexetidine in aqueous compositions, notably in compositions to be administrated per os.
It would be advantageous to further enhance both the solubility and the stability of hexetidine in aqueous compositions.
This invention is directed to a therapeutic aqueous composition comprising:
(i) a therapeutically effective amount of a hexahydro-5-pyrimidinamine compound, preferably hexetidine;
(ii) a salification acidic compound; and
(iii) a polyalkoxylated fatty alcohol.
The compositions of this invention are advantageously stable compositions that provide antimicrobial and/or antiseptic efficacy.
This invention relates to the discovery that hexahydro-5-pyrimidinamine compounds can be solubilized thanks to the combined effect of:
(i) salification using an acidic compound;
(ii) micelles formation using polyalkoxylated fatty alcohol as a surfactant;
(iii) solvatation using an ol, if needed.
In the following, unless otherwise stated, all percentages are expressed in weight by volume (w/v) of the composition.
The hexahydro-5-pyrimidinamine compounds employed in this invention have antimicrobial and/or antiseptic efficacy. Any non-toxic hexahydro-5-pyrimidinamine compound may be employed. Suitable non-toxic therapeutically effective hexahydro-5-pyrimidinamine compounds are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 837,463 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,968, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein. The hexahydro-5-pyrimidinamine compounds are either commercially available or may be readily prepared by one of ordinary skill in the art. The preferred antimicrobial and/or antiseptic hexahydro-5-pyrimidinamine compound is hexetidine (1,3-bis(2-ethylhexyl) hexahydro-5-methyl-5-pyrimidinamine).
Hexetidine has an unusual affinity for tissue. When applied topically, hexetidine adheres to tissue and is not eliminated prematurely from the site of action either physiologically or by pathological secretions. Hexetidine has a broad antibacterial spectrum which makes it very useful in preparations for topical application to skin and body cavity infections.
A therapeutically effective amount of an antimicrobial and/or antiseptic hexahydro-5-pyrimidinamine compound is present in the therapeutic composition of this invention. In a preferred embodiment, the hexahydro-5-pyrimidinamine compound is present in the therapeutic composition in an amount from about 0.025% to about 2.0%, preferably from about 0.05% to about 0.3%.
In the following, the description will be given with hexetidine as an exemplary compound of hexahydro-5-pyrimidinamine compounds, but it shall be understood that the following description applies mutatis mutandis to any of these hexahydro-5-pyrimidinamine compounds.
The surfactant used in the present invention is a polyalkoxylated fatty alcohol. This type of surfactant is well-known in the art and is the adduct of alkyleneoxide (AO) with a fatty alcohol.
One polyalkoxylated fatty alcohol useful in the present invention can be represented by the formula:
Rxe2x80x94(OA)nxe2x80x94OHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
where:
R is an alkyl radical corresponding to the fatty alcohol and may comprise from 10 to 24 carbon atoms, preferably from 12 to 18 carbon atoms;
A is an alkylene radical comprising from 2 to 4 carbon atoms, preferably 2 carbon atoms, such that the individual OA units may be the same or different, preferably the same, and where the OA units may be present as a block proximate to the radical R or randomly distributed through the length of the chain;
n is comprised between 2 and 100, preferably between 10 and 40.
Preferred polyalkoxylated fatty alcohols, notably those of formula (I) above, are those which are saturated.
Examples of fatty alcohols include lauryl alcohol, cetyl alcohol, stearyl alcohol, cetostearyl alcohol, myristyl alcohol; the preferred alcohol is lauryl alcohol.
Preferred surfactants, notably those of formula (I) above, are those having a high HLB value, such as an HLB value greater than 15.
The amount of surfactant used in the composition can vary within broad limits; it should be noted that the amount of surfactant that is used in not limited by the influence on the therapeutic properties of hexetidine, as would be in the case of Tween(copyright). The surfactant is used in an amount sufficient to solubilize therapeutically effective amounts of hexetidine. In general, the surfactant will be present in the composition of the invention in an amount from about 0.005% to about 5%, preferably from about 0.08% to about 2%.
The salification acidic compound used in the compositions of the invention serves for forming a (partial) salt of hexetidine and thus serves for solubilizing the hexetidine compound, inasmuch as the acidic component will salify the hexetidine and will form a salt, which is more readily solubilized thanks to the surfactant of the invention. The salification compound originates from an acid, which can be either organic or mineral.
Any acidic compound can be used, such as citric acid, phosphoric acid, hydrochloric acid, tartaric acid, acetic acid, propionic acid, pyruvic acid, aspartic acid, glycolic acid, and the like can be used. Preferred acids are the citric acid, phosphoric acid and hydrochloric acid, while citric acid is the most preferred acid.
The amount of salification acidic component is such that the acidic component will form a (partial) salt with hexetidine and also such that the desired pH value is obtained. In general, it can represent up to about 1%, preferably it is comprised between 0.01% and about 0,5%. According to one embodiment, the amount of acidic component, expressed in mole per mole of hexetidine, is comprised between about 0.5 and about 1.
The aqueous solution comprises water as a major ingredient; water thus represents in general at least 60%, preferably more than 70%.
Another main ingredient or secondary major ingredient may also be present. This secondary major ingredient is an organic solvent, preferably an hydroxylated solvent or xe2x80x9colxe2x80x9d, which is a compound containing at least one hydroxyl group.
Said hydroxylated solvent or ol can be an alcohol or a polyol. Examples of alcohol include ethanol, isopropyl alcohol, etc. Examples of polyol include propylenegycol, glycerin, polyethyleneglycol, etc.
The amount of the organic solvent, preferably the hydroxylated solvent or ol, in the solution can vary within broad limits, depending on the final use of the composition (e.g. alcohol should be present at limited amounts in an ingestible composition). For oral compositions, the amount of ol can be up to 30% (v/v); when an alcohol is used, the amount thereof is preferably between about 2 and 10% (v/v) while when a polyol is used, the amount thereof is preferably between about 8 and 25% (v/v).
According to one embodiment, a spray comprises a polyol and is free of alcohol while according to another embodiment, a mouthwash or mouth rinse comprises an alcohol.
The aqueous compositions of the invention may also contain a buffer. Buffers are solutions to which limited amounts of a strong acid or strong base may be added without causing a significant change in the pH value of the solution. A buffer solution usually contains two components, such as a weak acid and a salt of a weak acid, a mixture of an acid salt with the normal salt, or a mixture of two acid salts. Suitable buffer solutions in the present invention include citric acid-sodium citrate solution, phosphoric acid-sodium phosphate solution, acetic acid-sodium acetate, and mixture thereof. A preferred buffer comprises citric acid-sodium citrate (obtained by mixing citric acid and sodium hydroxide).
The amount of buffer component can represent up to about 1%, preferably it is comprised between 0.01% and about 0,5%. The exact ratio of components in the buffer solution to obtain a specific pH value (after salification of the hexetidine compound) is well known in the art and needs no further explanation.
The pH of the aqueous compositions of the invention can be comprised between about 4 and about 7.5, most preferably between about 5.0 and about 7.5.
The therapeutic composition may be used or formulated with pharmaceutically acceptable carriers such as topical vehicles (non-oral and oral) and ingestible vehicles to prepare a wide variety of topical and ingestible pharmaceutical compositions to suit particular applications. Non-oral topical compositions employ non-oral topical vehicles, such as creams, gels, foams, ointments and sprays, which are intended to be applied to the skin or body cavity and are not intended to be taken by mouth. Oral topical compositions employ oral vehicles such as mouthwashes, rinses, oral sprays, suspension, and dental gels, which are intended to be taken by mouth but are not intended to be ingested. Ingestible compositions employ ingestible or partially ingestible vehicles such as confectionery bulking agents which include hard and soft confectionery such as lozenges, tablets, toffees, nougats, suspensions, chewy candies, and chewing gums.
The instant therapeutic compositions may also contain conventional additives normally employed in those products. Conventional additives include humectants, plasticizers, softeners, mineral adjuvants, antioxidants, coloring agents, sweetening agents, flavoring agents, emollients, lubricants, stabilizers, further emulsifier, fluorine providing compounds, dyes, perfumes, etc., provided the additives do not interfere with the therapeutic properties of the pyrimidinamine compound.
EP-A-0408174, WO-A-9209283 and WO-A-9728805, disclose the list of possible excipients, as well as the list of all possible forms of compositions. These references also provide all methods to prepare and manufacture all possible forms of compositions. The skilled man will revert to these publications and patents for carrying out the invention in the selected area.
For example, for the preparation of oral compositions, one can use the following multi-stage: (i) dissolution of the polyalkoxylated fatty alcohol with part of the water; (ii) dissolution of the acidic component and hexetidine in the solution of step (i); and (iii) mixing of the solution of step (ii) with the remainder of water. The additives can be added at selected stages. Dissolution and/or dilution can be carried out at elevated temperature, room temperature or low temperature, depending of the various ingredients.
In a preferred embodiment, the mouthwash or rinse oral composition will comprise (1) hexetidine in an amount from about 0.025% to about 1%, and (2) the surfactant in an amount from about 0.005% to about 2.5%. In a more preferred embodiment, the mouthwash or rinse oral composition will comprise (1) hexetidine in an amount from about 0.05% to about 0.5%, and (2) the surfactant in an amount from about 0.05% to about 0.5%, and most preferably will comprise (1) hexetidine in an amount from about 0.08% to about 0.15%, and (2) the surfactant in an amount from about 0.08% to about 0.2%. In this embodiment, the mouthwash or rinse oral composition preferably contains an alcohol, preferably ethanol, in an amount between about 2 and 10%.
In a preferred embodiment, the oral spray composition will comprise (1) hexetidine in an amount from about 0.05% to about 2%, and (2) the surfactant in an amount from about 0.05% to about 5%. In a more preferred embodiment, the oral spray composition will comprise (1) hexetidine in an amount from about 0.1% to about 0.5%, and (2) the surfactant in an amount from about 0.2% to about 3%, and most preferably will comprise (1) hexetidine in an amount from about 0.15% to about 0.3%, and (2) the surfactant in an amount from about 0.5% to about 2%. In this embodiment, the oral spray composition preferably contains a polyol, preferably glycerin, in an amount between about 8 and 25%, and is preferably free of alcohol.